mgrp_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Aleron Vittorio
"I will break free of these chains and destroy those who stand against me." Aleron Vittorio, was born an angel and his name literally meant "Winged Conqueror". Though a prophecy was given before his birth, "A warrior shall rise from the clouds and conqueror the heavens." ''The elders of the Angels thought it was Aleron and chained him in the when he came of age. He is called "The Chained Conqueror" by many of the Archangels after his imprisonment. Appearance Underneath his black robe he has short black hair and piercing green eyes. He wields a sword that changes it's color and on his tongue he has Hades' mark tattoo'd. Personality Calculating, dry, and a tad sarcastic, Aleron has lost his care for those around for they imprisoned him for no reasonable reason. He thinks mostly about himself now because he was betrayed by those he considered closest to him. History During the war, The Oracle of the Angels made a prophecy. An angel would be born on the Earth's winds they day a meteor would blaze across the sky and he would conquer the heavens. The Elders were waiting anxiously to neutralize the threat when suddenly the day came. An angel was born named Aleron Vittorio. His father was the Angel Aeolus, a Master of the Storms (The elements of Wind, Water, and Lightning). After pleading with the elders they negotiated with Aeolus. He could serve his son's imprisonment until his son came of age. Seeing this as the only option Aeolus agreed to it. Aleron's childhood was a lonely one. With no parents the Archangels Hades and Persephone, going against the wishes of the Elders, decided to foster him. Hades and Persephone had hoped that Aleron would specialize in Earth or Wood as his first element being their strong points but Aleron showed for affinity for the element of Wind like his blood father. He was trained until he was able to join the Legion of Angels of the Archangel Ares. The elite soldiers of Heaven's forces. He fought and learned much until one his allies turned his blades towards him. The people he considered brothers betrayed him and turned away to the Elders. He was to be locked up for eternity. Fearing that Aeolus would do something to free his son, they broke their promise and moved Aeolus away to a prison in the Frozen North. Aleron now is trapped within a crystal in the Crystal Prison. Almost 100 years later, Hades comes to Aleron and frees him. Aleron will serve him as a member of his Legion of Angels. It was the only way to free him. He gave him black cloth to don, a pendent relic and a sword that Aeolus left for him to give to Aleron. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Species/Race Aleron is an Angel who specializes in the element of Wind. As an Angel he can fly is very agile in the air. He also can use relics for spells and holds knowledge of many types of ancient magic. Powers and Abilities Aleron wields the Sword of Iris and the Pendent of the Undead. The Sword Iris is said to able to change into the 7 colors and also black, grey and white. Each color has a different ability. The blade switches between colors and stays in it's broadsword form and has no other powers when it is not activated. He also wields the Pendent of the Undead which allows him to raise the dead until they are destroyed or until Aleron is defeated. He can also use Wind magic through his Holy Relic. Weapon: The Sword of Iris '''Ability': Red *When Aleron's sword turns red he can channel the rage in others and himself to make himself stronger and more durable. His blade turns into a longsword and reaches farther and focuses on attack and strength. It also burns the people it cuts. It gets stronger as the user masters the element of Fire. Ability: Orange *When Aleron's sword turns orange he can channel the greed within himself and others to make his blade stronger. It turns into a Egyptian khopesh. It turns to dust anything it slashes. It gets stronger as the user masters the element of Earth. Ability: '''Yellow *When Aleron's blade turns yellow he can channel fear within himself and others to make his blade stronger. It turns into a bisento. It's blade is surround by lightning. It gets stronger as the user masters the element of Lightning. '''Ability: '''Green *When Aleron's blade turns green he can channel willpower within himself and others to make his blade stronger. It turns into a rapier and can be used for quick strikes that are nearly impossible to counter. He can also produce slashes and stabs of wind with his blade. It gets stronger as the user masters the element of Wind. '''Ability: '''Blue *When Aleron's blade turns blue he can channel hope within himself and others to make his blade stronger. His blade turns into a katana and can manipulate water around him. It gets stronger as the user masters the element of Water. '''Ability: Indigo *When Aleron's blade turns indigo he can channel compassion within himself and others to make the blade stronger. His blade turns into a bo staff and can elongate to triple it's size and flexibly bend. It gets stronger as the user masters the element of Wood. Ability: 'Violet *When Aleron's blade turns violet he can channel love within himself and others to make his blade stronger. His blade turns into a pair of bladed tonfas and poisons the whomever it slices. It gets stronger as the user masters the element of Poison. '''Ability: '''Gray *When Aleron's blade turns gray he can channel grief within himself and others to make his blade stronger. His blade turns into a morningstar and shield and is indestructable. It gets stronger as the user masters the element of Metal. '''Ability: '''White *When Aleron's blade turns white he can channel the purity within himself and others to make his blade stronger. His blade turns into a bow and he can fire arrows of light. It gets stronger as the user masters the element of Light. '''Ability: '''Black *When Aleron's blade turns black and he can channel despair within himself and others to make his blade stronger. His blade turns into a scythe and claims the life of whoever it passes through at it's strongest. It gets stronger as the user masters the element of Darkness. Weapon: Pendent of the Undead *'Detailed Specification: It gives the wearer the ability to bring back lost souls into bodies of skeletons and other inanimate objects to control until they are destroyed or the wearer is defeated. Skill: Wind Holy Relic *Currently Aleron only can use the Wind Element. Trivia Made by Myman Quotes Category:Male Category:Wind Category:PC Category:Angels